helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kono Machi
|type = Single |album = ⑧ Queen of J-POP |artist = ℃-ute |released = February 6, 2013 February 16, 2013 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Event V, digital download |length = 14:21 (regular edition) |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Aitai Aitai Aitai na 19th single (2012) |Next = Crazy Kanzen na Otona 21st single (2013) }} Kono Machi (この街; This Town) is ℃-ute's 20th single. It was released on February 6, 2013 in 5 editions: 1 regular and 4 limited. The single and all its coupling tracks are covers songs from the singer . The Event V was released on February 16, 2013. Tracklist CD Regular Edition #Kono Machi #Kono Machi (Dance Groove Ver.) #Kono Machi (Instrumental) Limited Editions A & B #Kono Machi #Ame (雨; Rain) - Yajima Maimi #Kono Machi (Instrumental) Limited Editions C & D #Kono Machi #Hae Otoko (ハエ男; Fly Man) #Kono Machi (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Kono Machi (Another Edition) #Kono Machi (Close-up Ver.) Limited Edition C DVD #Kono Machi (Another Edition) #Kono Machi (5shot Ver.) Event V #Kono Machi (Yajima Maimi LIVE Solo Ver.) #Kono Machi (Nakajima Saki LIVE Solo Ver.) #Kono Machi (Suzuki Airi LIVE Solo Ver.) #Kono Machi (Okai Chisato LIVE Solo Ver.) #Kono Machi (Hagiwara Mai LIVE Solo Ver.) Featured Members *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai Single Information ;Kono Machi *Lyrics: *Composition: Saito Hideo *Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro *Music Video: Inoue Tsuyoshi ;Ame *Lyrics: Moritaka Chisato *Composition: Matsuura Seiji *Arrangement: Itagaki Yusuke ;Hae Otoko *Lyrics and Composition: Moritaka Chisato *Arrangement: Fujizawa Yoshimasa Concert Performances ;Kono Machi *℃-ute Concert Tour 2012 Winter ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Yamagishi Riko *℃-ute Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Treasure Box~ *℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" *℃-ute 12 Nenme Totsunyuu Kinen ~℃-Fes! Part 1 9gatsu 5ka mo ℃-ute no Hi at Nippon Budokan~ *Naruchika 2017 ℃-ute *SHIMA・SHIMA Theater ~Mousou Joshi, Kiki Ippatsu!~ - Yajima Maimi ;Ame *℃-ute Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Treasure Box~ *℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" *℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Monster~ ;Hae Otoko *Naruchika 2015 Fuyu ℃-ute *Naruchika 2017 ℃-ute Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 26,784 Trivia *The song title and release date were originally leaked by an anonymous person from 2ch on November 28, 2012. It was confirmed via the ℃-ute official staff Twitter account. *Tsunku dedicated the song to the 2nd anniversary of the Tohoku earthquake. *Tsunku and Moritaka Chisato decided to change the confessions and some of the lyrics for the 2013 version. Each member has their own confession about the world in "Kono Machi". *The Dance Groove Ver. has an upper beat and a different line distribution from the original. *The single was released the day after Nakajima Saki's 19th birthday (February 5, 2013) and the day before Yajima Maimi's 21st birthday and Hagiwara Mai's 17th birthday (February 7, 2013). *Another music video was announced at an event for the single, where ℃-ute asked the fans to send in pictures of their hometowns for the music video. *Suzuki Airi sang "Kono Machi" solo in an episode of Hello! Project Station. *The MV of "Kono Machi" and Close-up Ver. of "Ame" were included in the Music V Tokushuu ④ ~Cutie Visual~ *It was released on the same day as Mano Erina's final album, BEST FRIENDS. *The Minna no Kono Machi ver. and the White Room ver. of "Ame" were included as bonus videos in the Petit Best 14 Blu-ray. *This was ℃-ute's only single released between 2012 and 2013 that did not become their new highest selling. Additional Videos ℃-ute - Kono Machi (MV) (Minna no Kono Machi Ver.)|Kono Machi (Minna no Kono Machi Ver.) ℃-ute - Kono Machi (MV) (Another Edition)|Kono Machi (Another Edition) Minna no "Kono Machi" Campaign no Oshirase|Everyone's "Kono Machi" Campaign Notice External Links *Official Website (archived) *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *YouTube Playlist *Lyrics: Kono Machi, Kono Machi (Dance Groove Ver.), Ame, Hae Otoko es:Kono Machi Category:C-ute Singles Category:C-ute DVDs Category:2013 Singles Category:2013 DVDs Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:Cover Single Category:Rumored Single Category:2013 Event Vs